ESME Y LA RUTINA
by WritersCompulsive
Summary: ¿¿¿Cansada de la rutina?, pues Emmett estar dispuesto a sacarte de ella Esme y no precisamente saliendo a lindos lugares... digamos que es el estilo de Emmett


**Esme y la rutina**

**Una versión chibi de los hermanitos Cullen y Esme esta aburrida de la rutina, a Emmett se le ocurre un súper plan para romper esta situación, pero solo el pequeño Edward pagara los platos rotos**

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++Twilight++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

**Esme POV**

Estaba sola en la casa, ya que Carlisle aun no llegaba de ir a buscar a nuestros lindos hijitos al colegio. Mis hijitos eran todos muy pequeñitos, Emmett y Rosalie tenían 9 años, Jasper y Edward tenían apenas 6 añitos y la pequeña Alice tenia 5 ½ años. Repasaba los canales de la televisión, los cuales no transmitían nada bueno en esos momentos.

- 500 canales y nada para ver – deje el control en el sillón, hastiada. De pronto sonó el teléfono, me estiré perezosamente y lo alcance- ¿Bueno?

- Buenas tardes, ¿Hablo a la casa de los Cullen?

- Señores Cullen, no sea igualada – respondí ya con desgana

- Lo siento, hablo porque…

En ese momento entró Carlisle con nuestros hijos tras él, ellos salieron corriendo y gritando por todos lados. Mi cabeza me dolía a no poder más, sentía que se me partiría en dos en cualquier momento. La rutina me estaba matando.

- ¿Quién es mi amor? – pregunto mí querido esposo tomándome por la cintura y acercándome a su cuerpo

- Señorita, ya le dije. No queremos contratar nada por ahora, muchas gracias. – Y colgué - una señorita que ofrecía unos planes telefónicos

- Pero vamos, quita esa carita. – hasta ese momento no había notado la cara de muerta que llevaba

- Es que estoy harta de todo esto, de hacer todos los días lo mismo, ¡Niños, dejen de gritar!- grite mas alterada aun.

- Tranquila mi amor – dijo el hombre de mi vida abrazándome a su cuerpo a lo que yo comencé a sollozar con rabia y frustración, necesitaba tanto desahogarme.

- Te prometo que pronto todo pasará, solo estas agotada por todo esto

**Emmett POV.**

Estábamos jugando con mis hermanitos cuando escuchamos un gran grito que venia desde la sala, me aventure a ver y me encontré con mi madre llorando y eso no me gusto para nada. Fui a donde mis hermanos y comenzamos a hablar de la situación.

- Chicos, mamá no esta para nada bien- dije preocupado

- ¿Qué le pasó?- preguntaron todos a coro

- Shhhhh, no hablen tan fuerte, nos van a escuchar- dije en un susurro- esta muy cansada de la rutina.

- ¿Y quien es la rutina? ¿Es una tía?- pregunto Jasper, él era solo un poco tontito, no como yo (^.^)

- No seas tontito, esta cansada de hacer siempre lo mismo- dijo el sabelotodo de Edward

- Ah – dijo el tontito de Jasper

- Tonto – susurre por lo bajo- Bueno, lo que hay que hacer es que mamá salga de la rutina- dije inflando mi pecho y creyéndome el mejor

- ¿Y como piensas hacer eso?- Preguntaron Alice y Rosalie haciéndome sentir mal

- Mmm…- todos comenzamos a pensar como podríamos solucionarlo y de pronto…- ¡Tengo una idea!

**Esme POV.**

Se sentía tan bien el sentir al amor de tu vida abrazado a tu cuerpo, era lo mejor del mundo. Poco a poco mis llantos y lágrimas fueron cesando y la paz se apoderaba de mi cuerpo.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?- pregunto una melodiosa voz, la voz de mi vida.

- Si, creo que si- dije limpiando las lagrimas de mi rostro. De pronto sentí que dos manos frías tomaban mi rostro.

- Ven, vamos a dar una vuelta- me tomo de la mano y salimos al patio trasero.

Comenzamos a caminar por el lugar, pero la paz que nos embargaba en ese momento fue interrumpido por una gran ruido proveniente de la piscina, fuimos corriendo a ver que había sucedido.

**Emmett POV.**

La idea que se me había ocurrido era perfecta y muy fácil de hacer. Nos fuimos todos al patio y comenzamos nuestra gran pelea.

- ¿y a quien vamos a lanzar?- pregunto Alice

- No piensen que seré yo- dijeron Rosalie y Jasper al unísono

- Yo tampoco- siguieron Alice y Edward

- ¿Y entonces?- pregunte muy triste

- ¿Por qué no te lanzamos a ti?- pregunto la rubia de mi hermana

- Yo opino que lo mejor es que sea Emmett- dijo Edward y, junto con Jasper, trataron de tirarme al agua de la piscina. Entre tanto forcejeo mi lindo hermano de orbes verdes cayo al agua- ¡Idiota!

- ¡Jajajajajaja!- comenzamos a reír todos y de la nada aparecieron mis padres- ¡OH. OH!

**Esme POV.**

Nos dirigimos corriendo a ver que era lo que había pasado y cuando llegamos a la piscina encontramos a Edward en el interior de esta y al resto de nuestros hijos riendo a carcajadas.

- ¡Edward!- grite desesperada acercándome para sacar a mi hijito de esa agua tan fría- ¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí? ¿Y que hacías en la piscina, no ves que hace demasiado frío?

- Es que me tropecé con una hormiga cabezona- dijo con su carita más tierna a la cual nadie se podía resistir- Uhm… pero la verdad, fue Emmett- dijo apuntándolo

- ¿Yo?- pregunto Emmett con aire ofendido- pero si yo nunca hago nada

- No, que va, si Emmett jamás hace nada ¿Cómo se les puede pasar por la mente que Emmett puede hacer algo así?, si el es un santo- dijo mi esposo con un tono muy sarcástico en su voz

- Papá tiene razón – completo mi hijo mayor, claramente no entendió el sarcasmo y con una aureola sacada de no se donde…- soy un angelito

- Mejor déjense de tonteras y ayúdenme a sacar a Edward de la piscina- intente sacar a mi hijo sola, pero con el miedo y sentía mis brazos débiles y me resultaba difícil tomarlo

- Pero que débiles son las mujeres – siguió Emmett

- ¡¿Que dijiste?! – y Alice ofendida con el comentario empujo a Emmett quien ya había sacado a Edward y los dos volvieron a caer en el interior del agua.

- ¡Alice! – mi esposo estiro sus manos y saco a Emmett quien a su vez ayudaba a su hermano para que saliera

- Se lo merecía – respondió mi hija de pelo castaño

- Hace frío – mis dos hijos tiritaban y su ropa estilaba agua como si toda la piscina estuviera en ellas

- Toma mami – de pronto Jasper se acercó a mi con dos toallas

- Gracias mi pequeño – acaricie su cabeza con cariño, el enojo ya se había ido por completo de mi.

- Bueno, lo mejor será que entremos – dijo mi esposo de inmediato cargando a Edward en sus brazos y cubriéndolo con una de las toallas, mientras que Emmett se cubría con la otra.

Entramos a la casa y subimos al baño para que mis hijos se pudieran cambiar toda esa ropa que estaba totalmente mojada.

Edward estaba muy inquieto y no me dejaba secarle el pelo ni cambiarle la ropa.

- Hijito, déjame secarte ese pelo – dije tomando el secador de pelos y conectándolo.

- No quiero, eso hace mucho ruido – y comenzó a mover su cabecita hasta que logre poder secárselo un poco (igual le quedo un poco húmedo ya que luego me fue imposible poder seguir) y lo comencé a vestir, pero cuando estaba sólo con ropa interior salio corriendo del baño.

- ¡Edward! – salí detrás de el con sus pantalones y camiseta en la mano, lo vi bajar las escaleras tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían - ¡Detente! – me pare en la cima de la escalera y vi a Carlisle caminando abajo desde la cocina con dos tazas de leche caliente para nuestro hijos, ya veía que Edward chocaba contra el y se quemaban, pero gracias a Dios había una mesita al lado de mi esposo, así que dejo las tazas y atrapó a nuestro hijito.

- Te tengo muchachito – Edward comenzó a retorcerse en un intento de zafarse del gran abrazo del cual era presa, para luego pasar a un festival de risas del pequeño el cual no paraba de reír debido a las cosquillas propinadas por mi amor - ¿No te quieres vestir eh?

- No… papi… para- dijo mi hijito entre risas cuando comenzaban a subir en los brazos de su padre

- Tienes que vestirte hijito, o te enfermaras- dije acercándome a mi esposo para tomar a Edward y poder dirigirnos a su cuarto para terminar de vestirlo – ven vamos – Carlisle bajo por las tazas mientras yo me lleve a nuestro hijito.

Unos minutos más tarde entro mi esposo seguido por Emmett, quien ya tenía la taza en sus manos y se había cambiado de ropa. Ahora vestía su pijama, al igual que el pequeño Edward.

- Toma hijo- le dijo Carlisle pasándole la taza a mi hijito

- Gracias papi- dijo mi pequeño angelito

- Bueno ya es hora de acostarse a dormir. Adiós bebé – dije dándole un beso en la cabeza y recostándolo.

- Adiós hijito- mi esposo hizo lo mismo – nos vemos mañana.

- Adiós papi, adiós mami – y cerró sus ojitos.

Luego de que recostamos a Edward y al resto de los chicos, mi esposo se comenzó a arreglar para ir a trabajar al hospital. Termino de arreglarse y se fue, no sin antes darme un calido beso en mis labios.

...

A eso de la media noche, sentí algo que removía mi cama, no era Carlisle, él debía estar trabajando, tenía demasiado sueño como abrir mis ojos, solo me voltee al lado contrario de aquel bultito que se sentía en mi aposento, pero no pude seguir durmiendo, ya que sentí la respiración la respiración entre cortada de alguien justo en mi oído, sentí un escalofrío en mi espina dorsal, y comencé a transpirar frío, esto estaba mal, debía ver quien estaba atrás mío, fuera quien fuera, así que me gire sobre mi misma sin dudarlo, cuando tuve la silueta pequeña de mi hijo sentí un gran alivio y el alma me volvió al cuerpo

- Mami, me siento mal – mi pequeño hijo Edward estaba arrodillado sobre el cobertor de mi cama, con los ojitos vidriosos y sus mejillas de un tono escarlata suave, me estire hasta el interruptor de la luz y la encendí

- ¿Qué te pasa mi pequeño? – me apresure en a llevar mi mano hasta su frente y sentir el calor que esta irradiaba – estas volando en fiebre mi amor – me incorpore quedando sentada

- Me duele mucho mi cabeza y mi garganta – su voz se notaba ronca y quejumbrosa en ese momento tosió un poco

- Te resfriaste, eso pasa cuando no me haces caso – lo regañe sutilmente y me levante de la cama, dejando que Edward se recostara donde yo había estado antes – voy a buscar el termómetro

- Bueno mami

Salí del cuarto y me dirigí al baño, más específicamente al botiquín donde Carlisle guardaba el termómetro y algunas pastillas para la fiebre, cogí la cajita rectangular donde se guardaba dicho aparato y otra cajita de menor tamaño que la primera donde estaban las pastillas. Volví a la alcoba y ahí estaba mi hijo, tal y como lo había dejado, me acerque y saqué el aparatito alargado y puse la punta en su oído, esperé unos segundos

- Okay, veamos – mire la pantallita electrónica del termómetro – 38,5º, tienes mucha fiebre

- ¿Me voy a morir?

- No bebé, pero lo que sí haremos es tomarte esta pastilla para bajarte esa fiebre – mire la caja de color blanco, mi vista se poso en la bajada que venía a continuación del titulo 'Adultos', dude un segundo si darle o no el medicamento a Edward, yo no soy medico y si lo fuera ¿Cuánto darle? - ¿sabes lo que vamos a hacer mejor? Voy a prepararte un rico té.

Me puse la bata blanca y baje hasta la cocina, puse el hervidor a calentar agua, mientras en un tazón puse una bolsita de té con dos cucharadas de azúcar, se senté en la silla cercana esperando a que el agua hirviera, para entonces ya había bostezado más de cinco veces seguidas, tenía sueño pero no podía dejar a Edward así. Pasaron alrededor de tres minutos cuando sonó el timbre del 'Listo', vertí el agua a la taza y tome un posillo de vidrio y eche agua fría en él, tome unos pañuelos de tela y los metí en el bolsillos de la bata, tome la taza en mi mano izquierda y el recipiente en la derecha, subí las escaleras con cuidado para no tropezar.

Una vez en la habitación Edward respiraba dificultosamente y su pecho se hundía de manera alarmante, al parecer dormía, remoje la tela en el agua fría, lo estruje antes de ponerlo sobre su frente, hice lo mismo con el otro pero este lo puse en su pancita, se estremeció al contacto con la tela húmeda

- Mami – musito con dificultad

- Tranquilo pequeño, estoy aquí – le trate de tranquilizar – ven levántate un poco para que puedas tomarte el té

- Okay – se sentó y tomo entre sus manos el tazón con decoraciones infantiles, solo tomo un poco, un cuarto del líquido aproximadamente, lo apartó de sí, alejándolo – tengo sueño

- Duérmete, que descanses – acaricie sus cabellos cobrizos y volví a remojar los paños

...

Eran más de las dos de la mañana y el estado de salud de Edward empeoraba a pasos agigantados, estaba desesperada y para rematar la situación Carlisle tenía su celular apagado y tampoco podía llamarlo al hospital, estaba angustiada y un nudo se formaba el mi garganta. Pero debía hacer algo, tome la decisión de llevarlo yo misma al hospital, pero me detuve al pensar en el resto de mi hijos, no podía dejarlos solos ni menos si no les avisaba.

Salí de mi recamara y camine por el largo pasillo hasta la pieza de Emmett

**Emmett POV**

Soñaba con el maldito conejo rosa de Alice, quien me perseguía para darme un abrazo mortalmente cariñoso, gritaba desesperado hasta que sentí todo mi cuerpo removerse y a mi madre llamándome

- Emmett, despierta

- ¿Qué pasa mamá es muy temprano? – estire mis brazos perezosamente

- Hijo, escúchame, Edward esta muy delicado de salud, voy a llevarlo al hospital donde trabaja tu papi ¿sí mi cielo? – mi mamá parecía preocupada

- Si mami pero ¿Qué se supone que haremos mis hermano y yo?

- Hijo, tu eres el más grande y necesito que cuides a tus hermanitos por mi – me acaricio la cabeza – te aseguro que no me tardare

- No te preocupes mamá que de mis hermano yo me encargo y por favor cuida a mi hermanito

- No pierdas cuidado y por cierto no quiero peleas – me advirtió, acate la orden, era mi primera misión secreta: cuidar a mis hermanos mientras la teniente Esme estaba afuera en busca de ayuda médica para el soldado caído, Edward, debía usar todo mi equipo de vigilancia era una misión extrema... o tal vez solo sería el niñero de esa noche – nada de travesuras Emmett

- Mamá ¿Cuándo yo he hecho una travesura? – Respondí con una sonrisa – tranquila mamá me portaré bien

- Okay, si tienes problemas llamas a la niñera – vi a mi madre salir de mi cuarto, solo ahí me di cuenta que ya estaba vestida para irse, con unos pantalones de tela color negro y su chaqueta color blanco, su abrigo negro sobre ella y una lindas botas, me levante para ir a dejar a mi hermano y a ella hasta la puerta

**Esme POV**

Cogí a Edward y lo envolví en tres mantas gruesas, haciendo una especie de capullo de gusano, lo cargue entre mi brazos, cuando baje las escaleras Emmett estaba mirando por el gran ventanal que daba a la calle

- Mami, comenzó a llover – dijo algo preocupado – no conduzcas tan rápido

- No te preocupes Emmett, ya veras que yo y tu hermano estaremos bien – lo bese en la frente – cuando salga, cierras la puerta con llave y no dejes que nadie entre o salga ¿entendido?

- Sí, son las órdenes de la teniente Esme – respondió él con un saludo algo extraño

- Bien, dame el paraguas – Emmett me extendió el objeto, abrí la puerta y salí a la calle

Una vez afuera, me apresure por llegar al auto, abrí la puerta del copiloto y senté a Edward le coloque el cinturón de seguridad, corrí hasta mi puerta correspondiente, una vez arriba encendí el motor y salí de mi casa rumbo al hospital

**Carlisle POV**

Eran un cuarto para las tres de la madrugada, por suerte solo había habido una emergencia en todas esas horas, un tipo con un disparo en el brazo, según él trataba de defender su negocio de maleantes, las ultimas dos horas estuve en pabellón curándolo, me senté en la silla de mi escritorio, perdí la cuenta de cuantas tazas de café había bebido, aún me quedaban cinco horas para irme a casa y descansar, me recosté sobre el escritorio, viendo la fotografía familiar que estaba encima, sentí como los pensamientos se tornaban borrosos y Morfeo hacia estragos en mi mente, no dure mucho tiempo así y fue cuestión de segundos para que me durmiera

**Esme POV**

Trataba de calmarme, trataba de estar tranquila, trataba de pensar en frío... o al demonio, presione el acelerador a fondo y apreté el manubrio, Edward tosía escandalosamente y su pecho emitía un ruido que no me gustaba para nada, su temperatura se elevaba y yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, presione aún más el acelerador pero sentí atrás de mi vehiculo la sirena de la patrulla de policía, me detuve en un costado de la calzada y esperé a que el oficial se acercara a la ventanilla de mi auto, golpeo levemente el vidrio y baje la ventanilla

- ¿Sabe a que velocidad iba? – me pregunto el hombre que ni siquiera mire

- Lo sé

- ¿Señora Cullen? – Me sorprendí un poco y le anime a levantar la vista - ¿Cómo esta?

- Oficial Swam, que gusto verle – para mi suerte era alguien conocido

- Lo mismo digo, aunque sea en estas circunstancias

- Yo sé que iba a exceso de velocidad, lo tengo claro, pero mire a mi Edward – levanté un poco las mantas para que viera a mi hijo y lo mal que estaba

- Pobrecito – creo que eso me sonó muy sincero – mire señora Cullen, por esta vez se lo dejare pasar, solo por esta vez, ahora conduzca con cuidado, no tan rápido, no queremos muertos ni heridos de gravedad

- Creo que tiene razón – al fin, palabra que lograban calmarme en algo por lo menos

- Buenas noches señora Cullen – el oficial se alejó de la puerta para que yo pudiera seguir, arranqué el coche y seguí mi rumbo

**Rosalie POV**

Un molesto ruido entorpecía mi sueño, algo parecido como a una olla y un cucharón golpearse uno contra otro, me incorporé furiosa, dispuesta a golpear al tipo que hacia ese ruido con la misma olla, de pronto vi a mi hermano Emmett pasar afuera de mi cuarto, él era el genio que golpeaba dichos ornamentos

- ¡¡¡Emmett cállate!!! – le grite lanzándole una almohada

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso te volviste loca?, lanzando proyectiles contundentes en medio de la batalla más importante de nuestras vidas

- ¿Qué?, ¿de que me hablas?

- De que hay una superextrahipermegaarchi reunión secreta del comando Cullen en la Baticullen a las cero trescientas horas, así que soldado Rosalie levántese ahora mismo

- Emmett... – le mire con lastima – eres raro...

- No me hable así o le mando a pagar en flexiones de brazos sus insultos, la espero abajo – vi como mi hermano salio de la habitación, me puse las pantuflas y baje a la sala

Una vez abajo todos mis hermanos a excepción de Emmett estaban en una hilera todos bostezando o restregándose los ojos y Jasper sostenía entre sus pequeñas manos un tazón con leche fría, me acerque a ellos y Emmett comenzó a hablar sandeces... como siempre. Pero algo andaba mal, cuatro dudas saltaron a mi cabeza en ese instante (1) ¿Dónde estaba mamá y Edward? (2) ¿Emmett se levantó primero que todos nosotros? (3) ¿Por qué Emmett estaba vestido de militar? (4) ¿El dibujo que hizo Emmett en primer año era un gato o un sapo?, sacudí mi cabeza alejando esas preguntas, al menos las ultimas tres

- ¿Dónde esta mamá y Edward? – le pregunte a mi hermano de igual edad

- La teniente Esme y el soldado caído Edward se fueron al hospital – respondió este

- ¿Qué les sucedió? – Preguntamos todos al unísono - ¿están bien?

- Sí, lo que sucede es que el soldado Edward, al parecer no estoy muy seguro ya que esa información es confidencial, esta muy resfriado por el chapuzón de hoy en la piscina, así que nuestra misión es cuidar la BatiCullen hasta que nuestros padres estén de regreso, ¿entendido?

- ¿Y por que debemos seguir tus ordenes Emmett? – Alice se acercó a nuestro hermano y con la vista desafiante lo miro de pies a cabeza – tu no eres nuestro padre ni nuestra madre

- Porque yo, como ya sabrán, soy el más indicado para cuidarlos a todos ustedes – dijo Emmett inflando el pecho y mirando un punto fijo en la nada, sin mirar a Alice

- En ese caso, seria mejor que nos cuidara yo – le dije apartando a Alice de mi camino y obligando a mi odioso hermano a mirarme, esto acabaría muy mal... bastante mal, pero...

- ¡¡¡¡¡EL PISO ESTA ECHO DE LAVA!!!! – grito Jasper dejando el tazón a un lado y saltando por entre los sillones, mi pequeño hermano quería jugar y era una buena forma de no hacerle caso a Emmett

- ¡¡NO, DETENGANSE!! – grito mi hermano pero como era de esperarse nadie lo escuchó

**Carlisle POV**

Un bullicio se escuchaba a lo lejos, más específicamente en la recepción, las voces de dos mujeres discutiendo me despertó de mi tan relajado sueño, me enderece en la silla y me estire perezosamente, eran las tres en punto, diablos solo dormí quince minutos, me levante para ver que sucedía, por el pasillo y yo aún adormilado, se escuchaban las voces más claras para mi, supe que una de ellas era Lucia la recepcionista de turno y la otra no supe distinguirla pero que decía algo parecido a que su hijo estaba muy enfermo y le costaba respirar, ya cuando estaba a unos pasos de box 1 antes de la recepción me detuve en seco, esa vos era familiar... era conocida... era ¿Esme?, el instinto me hizo llevar mis pasos apresuradamente y doblar en la esquina para obtener del lleno la figura delgada de mi esposa, el sus frágiles brazos cargaba una especie de bulto de tamaño mediano, me acerque a ella y puse mi mano sobre su hombro para darle la vuelta

- Mi amor ¿Qué haces aquí? – Ella me miro, sus ojos denotaban angustia pero no me respondió, tome el bultito entre mis manos, abrí la manta para dejar ver a Edward con sus mejillas sonrosadas y con dificultades par hablar - ¿Qué le sucedió?

- No lo sé pero tiene mucha fiebre, le duele la garganta y su pecho tiene un sonido que me inquieta y que no gusta para nada – ella me abrazo, sentí su temor

- Ven, vamos a revisarlo – cargue a Edward hasta la sección de pediatría, seguido de Esme, cuando entramos en una habitación muy colorida, puse a mi hijo sobre la camilla y saque los utensilios para revisarlo, prendó el calefactor de la pieza y prácticamente obligue a Esme a sentarse en la silla cercana, desenvolví a nuestro hijo, quien ya había despertado – a ver pequeño, vamos a revidarte

Le quite la playera del pijama, me puse en estetoscopio en mi oídos y el frío metal en la espalda de mi hijo, ese se movió un resto pero no se quejó, acto seguido hice lo mismo con su pecho, era lo que yo imaginaba, era un resfriado común

- Tranquila, mi amor – me dirigí a mi esposa – es solo un resfriado, le daremos algunos medicamentos para bajarle la fiebre y para que deje de toser

- Gracias al cielo – suspiro ella aliviada – pero ¿no crees que sería mejor dejarlo aquí?

- Esta bien, lo dejaremos aquí, así lo tendremos bajo observación

- Que alivio, la verdad que estos días han sido atroces – ella se tomo sus sienes y cerró los ojos cansada

- Oye – me puse a su altura, acuclillándome, le acaricie las mejillas y la bese con cuidado – no te aflijas, ya veras que todo esto va a pasar y todos no reiremos de esto

- Esto me supera – se aferro a mi fuertemente sollozando, pase mi mano por entre sus cabellos y bese su frente

- Mami – llamo Edgar con dificultad, nos acercamos a la camilla – mamá no llores, esto solo fue un plan para sacarte de la rutina, y creo que nos salió mal... pero en todo caso es culpa de Emmett – mi esposa solo sonrió y acaricio sus cabellos cobrizos

- En todo caso, creo que funciono – le dije besándole una de sus mejillas – y no me sorprende que la idea fuera de Emmett, por cierto ¿con quien están?

- Deje a Emmett a cargo la casa, espero que no hagan nada malo – dijo la mujer de mi vida dándose la vuelta

- Emmett... a cargo – repetí con inseguridad pero no le dije nada a Esme, no podía preocuparla más, pero no me extrañaría que hasta esas horas la casa estuviera echa un desastre y de la nada mi chequera y mi tarjeta de crédito comenzaron a temblar

**Emmett POV**

Esta misión iba a resultar más difícil de lo que creía, en los últimos diez minutos, la misión se había complicado, los soldados Rosalie, Jasper y Alice hicieron un motín de guerra tomándose el territorio del salón de mi casa y cercándolo con un fuerte trinchera sólida compuesta de almohadas y cojines, mientras yo, descansaba en la cocina, cargue mi pistola de agua y la chupones, por si la ocasión lo meritaba. Mientras que en bolsillo tenía guardadas tres bombas listas y dispuestas para ser lanzadas, cada una contenía el material necesario para hacer vomitar a cualquiera, la primera tenía frijoles, lo que más odiaba Jasper, la segunda tenía un CD con un video casero se Rosalie en su primera ida al baño, lo que más odiaba Rosalie y la tercera, estaba cargada con el arma más potente en toda la historia de la humanidad, mis calcetines sucios... y de paso era lo que más odiaba Alice

Me aventure y salí de mi escondite lanzando las bombas y salpicando agua, mientras ellos me atacaban con almohadados y tierra de las plantas que mamá tenía en la sala, me acerque y dispare sin titubear...

**Edward POV**

Mi papá me llamaba a lo lejos, y sin otra opción me desperté

- Hola pequeño, es hora de tu medicina – me dijo poniendo un liquido rosa en una cuchara, mamá estaba al lado de él y yo ya no sentía tanto calor como antes, pero todavía tenía mis mejillas sonrosadas – abre la boca

- No – dije, atrincherándome en un rincón de la cama, pateando las mantas con mis pies y colocando mis manos sobre mi boca

- Pero hijo tienes que tomarte la medicina – mi padre le paso la cuchara a mi madre para que la sostuviera, mientras él tomo mis muñecas con fuerza, puse más resistencia al sentir que me las quería quitar

- ¡¡No, no quiero!! – Comencé a retorcerme como un gusano, arqueaba mi espalda, daba patadas y movía mi cabeza violentamente para ambos lados - ¡¡NO, NO Y NO!!

- Pero Edward – mi padre forcejeaba conmigo, pero creo que no pudo - ¡enfermera Jane!

En eso entro una mujer alta de pelo corto y negro

- Ayúdeme, sosténgale la cabeza – la mujer sostuvo mi cabeza fuertemente mientras mi madre introducía la cuchara en mi boca... el remedio sabía a guinda... entonces recordé que odio la guinda, escupí como regadera el liquido bañando a mi madre, a mi padre y a la enfermera

- Sabe horrendo – pase mi lengua contra las mangas de mi pijama, en un acto desesperado por sacara ese mal sabor que había dejado en mí

- Creo que tendremos que usar otro método – dijo mi padre y de la nada sacó una jeringa si aguja, pero que tenía el espació suficiente para darme otra vez ese asqueroso liquido sabor guinda – ahora sí, abre tu boca Edward

- No – y de la nada me pare de la camilla y salí corriendo por el pasillo del hospital, gritando y despertando a medio mundo

- ¡¡¡Paramédicos!!! – grito mi padre quien venia atrás mío - ¡¡¡Atrápenlo!!!

Cuando di la vuelta en la esquina, venían dos hombres vestidos de blanco directamente a atraparme, me detuve en seco, mire hacía atrás y venía mi padre, mire hacía un costado y venía mi madre, y en el otro extremo venía esa enfermera, todos con la intención de atraparme. Tome un decisión, mire de reojo y corrí en dirección a mi papá y él estiro sus brazos con una sonrisa en el rostro, tal vez pensó que me había dado por vencido... pero yo soy más inteligente que él, confiándome del piso resbaladizo y en mis calcetines y pijama, me lance de estomago pasando por entre medio de las piernas abiertas de mi papá, él hizo el amago de atraparme pero no pudo, me incorpore rápidamente y seguí corriendo, pero para mi mala suerte justo choque con otros medico del establecimiento quienes venían entrando, había pasado tanto tiempo que no me había dado cuenta que era la jornada laboral la que comenzaba, sentí una mano calida en mi espalda que me levantaba

- Te tengo – era mi padre quien me había atrapado – ahora... – y sin que pudiera evitarlo introdujo la jeringa en mi boca haciéndome tragar ese liquido

- Sabe feo – musite con cara de asco

- Pero te lo tomaste y eso basta para mí – él sonrió satisfecho y yo cruce mis brazos enojado

- Me vengaré – le advertí, entonces mi madre me volvió a envolver en las mantas

- ¿Qué tal si nos vamos a casa? – propuso la mujer que me había dado la vida

- Sí, total ya termine mi turno

- Aquí están sus cosas señor Cullen – y aquella enfermera que estaba coludida con mi padre le extendió su maletín

- Gracias – le respondió

Salimos del establecimiento y subimos al auto, bueno mamá y yo en uno y papá en el otro

**Carlisle POV **

Cuando entramos vimos un desorden descomunal en la sala, mientras que Alice, Jasper y Rosalie yacían amarrados y amordazados en el centro de la sala, en el piso se extendían calcetines sucios, frijoles, cojines, puré de manzana, agua, tierra, chupones en los vidrios, creo haber visto un cerdo pasar por algún lado, mire a mi esposa quien miraba asombrada el desastre

- Mi amor... – musito ella y me miro – extraño la rutina

- Y yo extraño a Norma, nuestra niñera – musite yo, mientras Emmett se acercaba con un saludo militar y con algunos rasguños en la cara

- Permiso para desmayarse señor – me dijo

- Permiso concedido – le respondí asombrado mientras Emmett se desvanecía en el piso

- ¡¡¡FUE CULPA DE EMMETT!!! – gritaron el resto de mis hijos al haberse sacado la mordaza

**¿¿¿¿Fin????**

**Nota:**** este fanfic nació un día... de la nada porque Mi!ku y yo estabamos aburridas de la rutina, le agradecemos que hayan leído... ^-^**


End file.
